


Let It Snow

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dalton Academy, Klaine friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: In an AU where Kurt never left Dalton. This one is gonna be very short because I have writer's block. Sorry if they stop Christmas-y soon. I'm running dry on Christmas plots, guys. Anyway, this is about Dalton being snowed in but Klaine not caring cause they have each other. Hope you like!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 15





	Let It Snow

"And in other news, roads are officially closed because of a storm that happened in Westerville at 5 pm tonight, more specifically: near Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy headmaster, James Witforth and issued a statement saying: _"We advise our students to stay indoors until the storm subsides. Our Number One Priority is that our students remain safe and stay away from harm. One the storm lessens, we will allow students to leave for Christmas break. Which we might have to extend due to the storm."_ \- We definitely agree. Stay inside and away from the cold and dangerous weather outside. I'm Katy Parsons from WKTV14, and now we return you to your regularly scheduled programming."  
  
Blaine shuts off the TV with a sigh and lays his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. His sleeves rolled up, tie loose, and now comfortable in his Dalton Academy sweatpants instead of his regular dress pants. Kurt's in his pajamas, an adorable red, green, and white plaid decorating them.  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't go home to see your family." Blaine takes a sip of his root beer and looks down at the taller boy, who only looks shorter because he's cuddled against him.   
  
"I don't blame you..." Kurt wraps his arms around the raven-haired boy's abdomen, making Blaine smile.  
  
"You're adorable..." He rubs the pad of his thumb against Kurt's cheekbone. "Y'know that? Practically delectable."  
  
Kurt laughs and leans up to kiss Blaine. "I know...you tell me every day."  
  
"I'm just making sure you don't forget." This makes Kurt laugh. Blaine groans as he stretches his arms, hearing a slight pop in his left elbow. "Fuck!" He stands and stretches. "You need anything?" He walks to his fridge.  
  
"Water please." Blaine throws it to him without looking, and Kurt expertly catches. "Thanks!"   
  
Blaine smiles and turns, holding his own. "Anything for my favorite person." He takes a sip before unbuttoning the rest of his button-up, revealing his wifebeater underneath. He walks over to Kurt, who looks at them with those big, beautiful glasz eyes. He kneels next to the bed and takes his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"So...do you wa-" Blaine starts.  
  
"No...I'm tired. And besides, we're out of condoms." Kurt interrupts.  
  
"And we can't go to the store...Ok...how about you remind me to get some at CVS when we stop by there before we head to my parent's house." Kurt thinks it over as he takes a sip.  
  
Kurt nods and smiles, "Deal. Now come on! Let's go to bed..." Kurt wines.  
  
"Can we maybe watch a Christmas movie. It might wake you up!" Blaine grins and Kurt rolls his eyes.  
  
"You're a dork, you know that?" Kurt speaks in a dry tone.  
  
"But I'm _your_ dork...besides, you love me too much to say no to me." Blaine looks up with those big puppy dog eyes. And Kurt melts.  
  
"Yea...point taken. Ok...but I'm going to pick, got it?" Blaine nods and watches Kurt go over to his bookcase, which had more DVDs, CDs, and Blu-Rays than books at this point. "Hmmm, good...but not tonight. Ugh! Not a fan...hmmm, uh...Nah, maybe la-Ha! Perfect." Blaine is sitting comfortably in bed by the time Kurt puts the movie in.  
  
"Whatta we watching?!" Blaine asks in a childish voice.  
  
"You'll find out." He sits next to Blaine under the covers and skips the previews and goes straight to the DVD menu.  
  
Blaine claps excitedly, "I love _The Santa Clause_!" Kurt smiles at seeing his boyfriend so happy. He presses play and goes back to leaning against his boyfriend.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Blaine has fallen asleep in Kurt's arms. He grins and looks over at Blaine's clock. It's now midnight.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Blaine." He kisses his curls and turns off the TV and Blaine's bedside lamp. He falls asleep as well, dreaming of the perfect winter snow...and Blaine. Blaine's always in his dreams nowadays.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine says in his sleep.  
  
What a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
